


Flower

by Hildigunnur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-17
Updated: 2005-10-17
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildigunnur/pseuds/Hildigunnur
Summary: The heat is up for Draco.





	Flower

**Author's Note:**

> The archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015.

The weather was sweltering hot. The air felt liquid as he inhaled. Still, her skin felt deliciously cool and so smooth. He trailed his fingers down her back, enjoying the sight of her beautiful golden brown skin.

She turned around and looked at him with eyes heavy with desire. He wondered if he would be able to shake off the heat induced slumber that sat in his limbs. Maybe he shouldn’t have taken her up on going here but he longed to see her in an environment that more suited her then the cold hills of Scotland or the black halls of Malfoy Manor.

It was unbelievable that he, the king of selfishness, was so wrapped up in another person ... feeling so deeply for her. He couldn’t deny it that she did look more in her element here though she was no longer the exotic flower on foreign ground she had been back home. Here she was the prettiest flower in a spread of other pretty flowers. So he felt like he’d just picked her and carried her away.

Carried her away in this world of multicoloured drapes and pillows, sinking there down alone with her.

She licked his neck and turned to face him.

“Mmmm, your skin tastes more salty now, Draco.”

“Surprised? It’s so hot here.”

“I hope it’s not too hot.” He recognized this look on her face and he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop her.

“Padma, hell wouldn’t be too hot.” She laughed a throaty laughter as his lips made their way down the valley of her breasts. He dipped his tongue down her navel and was rewarded with her melodious giggles.

They took it slow and when he finally sank into her warmth which felt much nicer than the heat in the air, he moved in slow, languorous rhythm. Her fingers dug into his sides and she let out soft whimpers. Gradually they came closer to the edge and when they fell, it felt like they glided in an easy fashion down.

Their feet and hands were so tangled together that he couldn’t imagine they’d be able to ever know what belonged to who but he didn’t care. This was how it was supposed to be.

Him and her. As one.


End file.
